iThink I Love you
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Sam has been Jelouse of Carly and Freddie's dance at the Groovy Smoothie, Melandie Returns for the summer. One-Shot. MelanieFreddie


Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

We've seen Sam and Freddie kiss in iKiss, then we got to see Carly find out in iThink they kissed. We saw that Sam's twin sister Melanie is crazy about Freddie in iTwins, and let's not forget they dance Freddie and Carly shared at the Groovy Smoothie that Sam walked in on after finding out that Gibby had a girlfriend in iSpeed Date. And now ...

Sam is in her room sitting on her bed, while Melanie is sitting at Sam's computer printing off some papers she needs for when she goes back to school.

"So, you really saw Freddie and Carly dancing?" asked Melanie.

"Yeah, it was freaky," said Sam, "And to think she has been telling that nerd that they would only be friends."

"Do I hear a hint of Jealousy in your voice?" asked Melanie.

"Why would I be jealousy of those two?" asked Sam.

"Maybe that kiss with Freddie meant more to you, then you want to believe." said Melanie.

"Yeah, right," said Sam, "And the sky is green!"

"Every time you see them close together, you seem to turn red," said Melanie.

"I thought that you were in love with Freddie." said Sam.

"I am, but you're my sister and I'm not going to date someone if it's going to make you jealousy," said Melanie, "Even though you did steal my boyfriend in fifth grade."

"I didn't steal him, I got him to think I was you," said Sam, "Anyways, I don't think it's Freddie, because I've seen him with other girls and never felt anything."

"Maybe it's the fact that you know that he's in love with Carly." said Melanie.

As Sam and Melanie talk, Carly is laying on her bed talking to Freddie, who is sitting in a chair near by.

"Sam hasn't made fun of me lately," said Freddie.

"I'd think you would be happy about that," said Carly.

"To think of it, Sam hasn't been around much," said Freddie.

"While Melanie is back in town for the Summer," said Carly.

"You two are pulling that one again?" asked Freddie.

"Sam really does have a twin sister," said Carly, as she got up and walked over to her desk, she pulls a piece of picture out of a drawer and hands it to Freddie, "See?"

"So that date really wasn't with Sam?" asked Freddie.

"It was Melanie," said Carly.

"She must think that I'm a jerk," said Freddie.

"She understood," said Carly, "After all, she knows how Sam is."

"I had a chance with a girl that liked me and I told her that she wasn't real." said Freddie, in shock.

"Well once Sam did try to convince Melanie that she was adopted," said Carly.

"I need to talk to her," said Freddie, as he got up.

"It's nine o'clock at night," said Carly, "Maybe you should wait till morning."

"What's her number?" asked Freddie.

Carly gives Freddie Melanie s number, then as Freddie calls her, he leaves Carly's and heads to the Groovy Smoothie.

"That was Freddie, he wants to meet me at the Groovy Smoothie," said Melanie.

"So he finally believe that you're real." said Sam.

"Maybe you should go." said Melanie.

"No, you go, I'm good," said Sam, without any hint of Jealousy.

"Before I go, how would you feel if I said that I had to tell Freddie that I loved Carly?" asked Melanie.

"What!" yelled Sam, as her face turned Red.

"I think we know why you are Jealousy," said Melanie, "Maybe while I see Freddie, you should go talk to Carly."

Sam lays back on her bed thinking, as Melanie leaves to go to the Groovy Smoothie.

"Freddie," said Melanie.

"Melanie?" asked Freddie.

"Yeah, silly." said Melanie, "So what did you want?"

"To say that I'm sorry about everything I did on the date we had," said Freddie.

"Well, it was something Sam would try to pull," said Melanie.

"Well, I was thinking that, if you want to, maybe we could try the date thing again," said Freddie.

"I'd love to, but how would Carly fell about it?" asked Melanie.

"I think she wouldn't of showed me the picture of you and Sam if she wasn't alright with it." said Freddie.

Meanwhile, Sam shows up at Carly's apartment, she grabbed the spear key from on top of the door frame and opened the door, only to find out the Carly had put the chain on with Spencer being out of town. Sam snuck up to Carly's room. When Sam opened the door, Carly was just getting out of the shower. Carly screamed when she saw Sam.

"What are you doing here?" asked Carly.

"Oh, Melanie and I were talking and she has this crazy idea that I'm jealousy of you," said Sam

"Why would she think that?" asked Carly, as she went back into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Because I saw you and nerd boy at the Groovy Smoothie dance," said Sam, "And I sort of was saddened by it."

"So you were?" asked Carly, "Are you in love with Freddie?"

"No way," said Sam.

"Then why would you be Jealousy?" asked Carly, as she though about that night, "You're not trying to say that you are in love with me, are you?"

"I'm not really sure," said Sam, "I didn't start thinking about till after Freddie called Melanie."

"So, what do you plan to do about it?" asked Carly, as she came back into her room.

"What do think thing about this?" asked Sam.

"I'm not sure," said Carly, "I'll let you know after school tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok," said Sam, "Would it be alright if I stayed the night?"

"Yeah," said Carly, as she got up to grab the covers for Sam to use on the couch, "Just don't eat everything in the fridge."

"Can I at lest have the bowl of Chile before bed?" asked Sam.

"It's been in there for three weeks," said Carly.

"Chile never goes bad." said Sam.

"Whatever," said Carly, shaking her head as Sam grabbed the bowl out of the fridge.

Back at the Groovy Smoothie, Freddie and Melanie talk while drinking a smoothie.

"So, want to get together after I'm done with school tomorrow?" asked Freddie.

"Sure," said Melanie.

The next day at Ridgeway, Sam and Carly wait for Freddie to show up.

"You know, after spending time with Melanie, Fredo probably deiced to skip the last day," said Sam.

"I'm surprised that you even showed up," said Carly.

"Principal Franklin told me last month that if I skipped one more day then I'd be back here next year instead of the high school with you," said Sam.

"Sam Puckett to the Principal's office," said the Woman of the speaker system.

"What have you done now?" asked Carly.

"I didn't do anything," said Sam, "Come with me, please."

"Fine," said Carly, as she put her book bag in her looker.

Carly and Sam enter Principal Franklin's office. Principal Franklin turned around from his computer.

"I see that you brought Carly," said Principal Franklin, "So what did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear." said Sam, "What do you think I did?"

"I had you called here because I wanted to let you know that you are going to pass as long as you stay the whole day."

"We still get to leave at noon, right?" asked Sam.

"Yes, today is a short day," said Principal Franklin.

Principal Franklin let's them return to the hallway, were they saw Freddie at his locker.

"So, Freddie, how was your date with my sister?" asked Sam, not caring that he was on his phone.

"I'm on the phone," said Freddie.

"Anyways, have you thought about last night?" Sam asked as she turned to Carly.

"I told you I'll let you know after school," said Carly, as the bell rang.

Freddie got off his phone and they headed off to Ms. Briggs class for the last time. At the end of class, everyone followed Sam's lead, even Gibby, and fired spit balls at Ms. Briggs.

"I'll make sure that each and everyone of you snot nose brats is expelled!" yelled Ms. Briggs.

"You have no more power over us, it's the last day of school." said Sam, as the rest of the class laughed at Ms. Briggs.

While on the way to her next class, Sam is called to the Principal's office again.

"Did you convince everyone in your English class to shot spit balls at Ms. Briggs?" asked Principal Franklin.

"No, said Sam.

"Then who did?" asked Principal Franklin, as his phone rang.

When Principal Franklin got off the phone he stared at Sam.

"That was Mr. Howard, apparently, the class got the idea to throw water balloons at him," said Principal Franklin.

"Don't look at me, I've been here." said Sam.

"Why do I believe you planned this?" asked Franklin.

"If I was behind it, then I would have been in class to see Mr. Flee Bag's face," said Sam, "And it wouldn't of been water...."

"I don't even want to know." said Franklin, cutting her off, "Just go back to class."

Sam grabs her bag and heads off to class, only to be stopped by Melanie.

"Why are you wearing what I'm wearing?" asked Sam.

"I figured that you would want to skip out without getting caught," said Melanie.

"I get it, you want to spend time with Freddie," said Sam.

"We would both get what we want," said Melanie, "I tell Carly to meet you at the Groovy Smoothie."

"You sure you can make people think you are me?" asked Sam.

"Freddie can help me," said Melanie, "If we are going to pull this off you should get out of here before the bell rings."

"Can we freak out Mr. Howard first?" asked Sam.

"You only have a few seconds before the bell," said Melanie.

Sam jumps the railing for the stairs and makes it out the door as the bell rings. After School, Carly meets Sam at the Groovy Smoothie, while Freddie and Melanie head off to a dance club for their date.

"Before you say anything, I have thought about it, and there is only one thing I need to do before I know one way or the other." said Carly.

"What?" asked Sam.

"I can't here," said Carly, "We should go back to my place."

"Ok," said Sam, "Whatever you need to do, I'm here for you."

Sam and Carly walked back to Carly's apartment.

"So do you need to do?" asked Sam.

"This," said Carly, as she kissed Sam.

"Wow!" said Sam, "So?"

"Yeah," said Carly.

"Do you think we should try this?" asked Sam.

"What's this tell you?" asked Carly, as she kissed Sam again.

"I don't know," said Sam, Sarcastically.

"Oh, come here," said Carly, as she pulled Sam towards her and kissed her again.

They fell back on the couch with Sam on top, when the apartment door opened. Spencer had come home early only to see his little sister making out on the couch.

"Oh, my god!" yelled Spencer, as they separated, "I'm gone for two days and you are making out with Sam on the couch."

"Well..." said Carly.

"Sam!" said Spencer, in shock, "When did this happen?"

"A few minutes ago." said Carly.

Meanwhile across town at the Dance Club, Melanie and Freddie are sharing a slow dance, when Melanie decides to kiss Freddie.

"So, what do you think?" asked Melanie.

"Wish that I believe you the first time we met." said Freddie.

"You know I don't hold that against you, baby," said Melanie.

"I know, but if I did then I could have transferred to your school and we could have spent more time together," said Freddie.

"Sam said that your mom is uptight," said Melanie.

"I'll convince her," said Freddie, "After all, she does want me to find a girlfriend."

Melanie just smiles and lays her head on Freddie's shoulder.

A/N: That's the End for now.... 


End file.
